Saving Flo
by Luce17
Summary: Removed.


Saving Flo- Chapter one

Disclaimer- I do not own Finding Sky or Stealing Phoenix

God he was hot. I watched him through the window from afar, safe in the confinements of my cosy café. A full head of curly dark hair, a set of dimples, and a winning pearly smile to match. I sighed into my coffee, breathing in its intoxicating aroma. I wished I could have someone like that, my very own prince charming. He looked my way, almost as though he could hear my inner musings. My cheeks flushed as my unruly blonde hair covered my face and obscured his view. I looked down at the open book I was supposed to be reading, if I was a normal girl I would be silently begging that he would approach me, but I wasn't normal, he could never really be a part of my world. I looked up from the table again watching as a leggy brunette in the street threw her arms around him and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. I smirked as he gently placed her back on the pavement, his muscles bunching through his tight t-shirt, obviously uninterested in her approaches. She didn't seem to recognise his disdain, instead grabbing his grey shirt between her long talons and dragging him closer.

'_That's what you get for being gorgeous'_ I thought wryly towards him.

He looked up startled, as though someone had poured a bucket of icy water over his head. He pushed the brunette away hastily and looked my way. The girl huffed in disgust, upset that he'd refused her forward advances. His hazel orbs locked on to mine as he strode towards my sanctuary. I could see the determination on his face, the set line of his jaw. Shit. He was a savant and I'd made him angry. I gulped. I knew what happened when men got angry. I didn't want to know what happened when a savant man got angry.

"Oh shit" I muttered, my chair clattered to the floor as I stood up and dashed for the back exit. "Flo?" Harry the café owner yelled, worried about my abrupt departure. I didn't rely as the man's bulky frame followed me, swerving round the milling customers, heading towards me. I swallowed and headed through the kitchen.

"Hey, wait" He cried, his voice was a rich baritone which wafted through the noise of the kitchen. I ignored him. Pulling my duffel coat closer to my body I ran out through the staff entrance into the courtyard. He was on my tail. I could feel it. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I could evade him. Easy. I darted into the nearest alley, dashed along a side street and ran into the old bookstore. It was my safe haven. I lost myself in the shelves, sure that he wouldn't find me. My breath misted in the frosted air as I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and clenched my teeth as I tried to stay warm. Closing my eyes I begged for the ordeal to be over. For this all to be a dream, that I'd wake up and forget that today ever happened. My prayers went unanswered.

'Miss, I think you left your book". I turned swiftly. No way. He extended his hand towards me my book clutched in his hand. My heart constricted painfully, and my breathing came in gasps. My back hit the shelves as he edged closer. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He brushed a finger down my cheek and I recoiled instantly. His eyes widened as if I'd caused him physical pain. "Excuse me" I stammered, sounding like a gibbering idiot, as I tried to step round him.

"What's wrong?" he asked following me through the aisles of books. I didn't answer, in the hope of shaking him off. "What are you afraid of?" I stayed quiet, instead quickening my pace hoping he would stop the chase. I spared a glanced behind me, I couldn't see him. I made a bee line for the entrance hoping to escape him before it was too late. My hand lurched forward and grabbed the handle, but a calloused one trapped it gently, and I was pulled back to him. My face hit a hard wall of flesh and I was encased in his arms.

"It's okay" he said, rubbing soothing circles on my back. _'We belong together'_.

His thought speech resonated through me, a pure note that only I could hear. My heart pounded painfully and my head swam. It couldn't be. My knees buckled and those earnest hazel eyes were the last thing I saw before I hit the ground.


End file.
